


Five times the Devourer of Gods denied being a dad to Storm Weaver, and one time it was too late

by EchoDance



Category: Terraria (Calamity Mod)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, He denies that he's being a dad, If you know what leads to the second phase, It ends on the DoG boss fight, oh and Storm Weaver growing up, that's it that's the fic, you know why Major Character Death is tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoDance/pseuds/EchoDance
Summary: exactly what it says on the tin.
Relationships: The Devourer of Gods & Storm Weaver
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Five times the Devourer of Gods denied being a dad to Storm Weaver, and one time it was too late

The Devourer of Gods was not of a common species, in fact there were only two left, and one of them was a baby. A helpless, weak, baby worm. He could have devoured it right then and there and be done with it all, the wormling didn’t even have spines yet to deter bites. And yet...

He couldn’t help but spare the wormling, which flailed for a little bit as he picked it up. It didn’t mean anything of how gently he handled it as he brought it somewhere safe. It didn’t mean anything of how he nursed it back to health before showing it to his master. It didn’t mean anything of how he curled around it when they squeaked.

\-----

The wormling had a name now, Storm Weaver. They were still undersized for their presumed age, but at least they had spines to defend themself from slimes at least. The Devourer mostly brought them half dead prey still, bunnies and the like that Storm Weaver would be able to hunt half competently. It wasn’t like he was worried that if he brought something even slightly dangerous that Storm Weaver would be hurt by it.

The Wormling was still too small for armor in the Devourer’s own opinion, they hadn’t even adopted a scent of their own yet, instead holding the Devourer’s own scent on every inch of them. It wasn’t like he’d deliberately scent marked them so that nothing would even dare try to hurt them, and it wasn’t like he was worried that the armor would stunt their growth.

Maybe it was instinct of a sort, but Storm Weaver looked calmer in a sense when they knew where the Devourer was, and they then proceded to try and get as close as they could. Key word tried, their senses were very underdeveloped and they had limited awareness of their surroundings due to that. It wasn’t like he deliberately curled around them when they did so, tucking the small worm under his ‘chin’ as they began to fall asleep.

\----

Storm Weaver was progressing in leaps and bounds, figuratively speaking anyways, once he was confident in Storm Weaver’s ability to handle large amounts of meat, he’d brought them someone who had displeased his master to eat. He’d pre-killed it of course, not because he was worried that it’d hurt Storm Weaver if it could, obviously not.

Their mandibles weren’t strong enough to break some of the bones and get at the good stuff quite yet. So the Devourer may or may not have cracked them a bit to give the Wormling a helping ‘hand’, he was most certainly not going to say if he did or not.

He most did not feel a sense of pride when the Wormling finished the whole thing. He did not start to clean them because they’d made a mess of themself. And he most certainly did not rumble at them like his parents rumbled to him when he was helpless and little.

\---

He was not proud when Storm Weaver was fitted with armor for the first time, not at all. He did not make an approving noise, whatever anyone else may say, when he saw the wormling all decked out. It would likely be changed and improved upon as Storm Weaver grew, but for now, Storm Weaver was likely to be safe on their own now.

The Devourer had marked Storm Weaver as one of his sentinels when they’d first received their name, and so he’d have to send them out eventually. But when faced with the prospect he decided to send them to search the skies for Providence, their armor was tough enough to withstand anything living in the sky, and the wyverns living there were excellent sources of food.

It wasn’t like he was worried about their safety. It wasn’t like he’d rather they just stay safe and survive unlike the rest of his kin. It wasn’t like he cared about them, he’d strike them down if they grew strong enough to threaten him.

\--

He was only checking on Storm Weaver’s progress, nothing more, when he’d spotted someone trying to steal their armor off of their back. He charged the thief, who seemed to have several regrets once she’d seen The Devourer in her peripheral. Storm Weaver reacted as if the Devourer had roared, which he totally did not, God eating worms do not Roar.

The thief was long gone by the time The Devourer reached Storm Weaver, thrown off by their sudden movement to be sent plummeting back down to the ground where she belonged.

The Devourer most certainly did not spend several minutes just checking Storm Weaver over for any damages, both on their armor and on them. He’s not going to say if he did or not and there weren’t any witnesses. He very much just scared off the thief and left. He did not care for Storm Weaver’s health and safety. No way, no how.

-

This threat to his master was a mighty one, but not one he couldn’t defeat. After all as The Devourer of Gods it would be a sin to go down to this whelp, he just needed some recovery time before he annihilated them. He’d sent his sentinels at them to keep them busy, together they would be a mighty challenge to the puny human below.

When the Ceaseless Void went down it was a little surprising, but the other two could handle it right?

When Signus went down, it made The Devourer a little nervous for once in his life. Surely Storm Weaver would handle it, they were strong, they were of The Devourer’s own species, they... They were very important to The Devourer. Surely, they’d come out as the victor of the fight.

But...

But they didn’t.

The Devourer felt sorrow for the first time in his life, and that sorrow morphed into anger quickly. How Dare That Human! HOW DARE THAT HUMAN!

How dare they kill The Devourer’s Child.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok look I got feelings about these Worms. Also borrowed some headcanons from someone else for something entirely different a bit.
> 
> Please let me know if I need to change the tags.


End file.
